


Ain't It Like Thunder Under Earth (the sound it makes)

by Bluejay141519



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Again, Angst, Getting Together, M/M, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejay141519/pseuds/Bluejay141519
Summary: Tyson just wants Landy to be back. For good.





	Ain't It Like Thunder Under Earth (the sound it makes)

**Author's Note:**

> *peaks in* hiiii ive...never done this ship before so the guys might not be as on point as id like them to be.

**_Dialogue Prompts Used:_ **

~~_“Your hair is so soft…”_ ~~

~~_"You're so cute when you're half asleep like this.."_ ~~

~~_“Are you wearing my shirt?”_ ~~

~~_“You’re beautiful, you know that?”_ ~~

~~_“You are ridiculously comfortable…”_ ~~

\--------------------------------------------

Tys is half asleep on his couch, wading his way through his latest binge session of The Office when the door opens.

 

He doesn’t move, just blinks slowly at the TV and listens as his - possible boyfriend? Who knows - starts banging around the kitchen. There’s a few swears, and then the sound of the microwave going. A few minutes later there’s a muffled groan, some shuffling, then two hundred and fifteen pounds of a Captain lands on the couch next to him, Landys head landing hard on Tyson’s stomach.

 

“Yes?” He asks, now much more awake, but still warm and comfortable. He snags the small cloth pouch filled with whatever - beans or something weird, he’s got no idea, whatever the hell his grandmother put in the thing that doesn’t pop in the microwave - and positions the warm object on the back of Landys neck.

 

Landy who moans something obscene as the heat his skin. It’s quiet for a little while, and Tys takes to running a hand through that stupidly soft mop of hair.

 

“You are ridiculously comfortable…” Gabe mumbles into his stomach, not even pretending to care about the TV. Tyson smiles and hums, and Landy shifts a little to be more comfortable on his side. He loves when Gabe’s like this, tired maybe, but soft and quiet, not focused on hockey or the team or anything else but Ty. It makes him feel whole somehow, like...like he’s got Landy all to himself, and that’s all he could ever need.

 

“Your hair’s so soft.” He says back, and Gabe barely even responds, save for a slightly bigger breath than before. He smiles. 

 

They stay like that for a while - several more episodes go by, and Landy falls asleep pretty quickly, but he stays up, just listening to the drone of the TV and the soft mumbles that Landy always makes as he sleeps.

 

He closes his eyes at one point when he realizes he can just feel Landy breathing, soft and deep and even, and he-

 

He loves him.

 

They’ve been doing this for years now, first dancing around it, then just...being together, but not being _together,_ and the sex was great, but Tyson drew the line when Landy couldn’t put a name to what they were, how they felt. Or maybe it wasn’t that he couldn’t - it was just that he didn’t. So he- he back up, and Landy fell hard, so hard, and there was a few weeks where Tyson thought-

 

It doesn’t matter.

 

What matters is that now, when they’re together like this, Tys can at least know he’s helping Landy. Helping them both.

 

......

 

Showers have always been their thing.

 

Weird enough as it is to think that, they really are. When they’re at home - whether it be Tys place or Landy’s - they almost never take separate showers. It’s why, when they broke up (can you break up if you were never, officially dating?) he took to avoiding showering at his place as much as could. Every time he’s step in there, it feel too big, to loud, and too, too alone.

 

Now that they’re doing whatever they’re doing, if there’s one thing Tys had to choose he was grateful for besides have Landy...sorta back in his arms, it’s this.

 

It’s gentle touches, and soft kisses, and almost too hot water. It’s Tyson running his hands through Gabe’s hair until it’s soaked through, and then it’s them sharing a soft, lingering kiss. When Landy closes his eyes, he keeps them closed, and Tys slowly works the sweet smelling shampoo into his hair until there’s suds everywhere. It never ceases to amaze him, the way Landy looks when he’s like that.

 

Eyes closed, head tilted back, just letting Tys do this - it’s trust, it’s so, so much trust, and everytime it takes his breath away.

 

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” He asks softly, gently pressing his fingers into Gabe’s scalp and moving them in small circles.

 

Landy just smiles, but keeps his eyes closed.

 

Tys just kisses his check gently and backs him up under the water.

 

.....

 

“Are you setting my stove on fire again?” Barrie laughs softly as he walks into the kitchen, wrapping Gabe in a hug from behind and kissing the back of his neck. Pulling away he gazes down at the sad looking spaghetti floating around the water. “Jesus what did you do to that?”

 

He pulls away and goes into the fridge in search of something to drink, noticing Landy looking at him out of the corner of his eyes.  “I boiled it, but then it was too hard, and now I think it’s been to long. Did you know you could kill pasta like this?”

 

Tyson grabs a water he doesn’t really want just to close the fridge. He uncaps it and settles at the island counter, watching as Gabe turns off the stove and proceeds to dump the water and the overcooked pasta into the sink.

 

It’s been a good day, he thinks. There was no arguing, no tension, so friction coming from hurt feelings and heavy hearts. They just...were. And now that he thinks about it, they’ve been doing that for a while now. Dancing around whatever it is they are, but without the pain.

 

Landy pauses after refilling the pan with water. “Are you wearing my shirt?”

 

Tyson stares back at him, wide eyed. “Yes.” He swallows, and in a moment of zero brain to mouth filter, continues with, “It smells like you so I used to wear it when you were gone.”

 

Unfortunately, It seems to be the absolute wrong thing to say, because Gabe’s face crumples into uncharacteristic guilt and sadness. “Listen- listen Tys-”

 

“Landy it’s okay-”

 

“No that’s- hold on.” Landy turns around and drops the pot on the stove to heat. He turns back around. “That’s- I looked everywhere for that shirt.”

 

It’s not like he was lying, per say. It stopped smelling like Landy after the third time he washed it, but he thought Gabe just...never noticed. It’s just a plain grey t-shirt, with   _‘Landeskog, 92’_ in sloppy sharpy over the tag. He looks down at it, then back up at Gabe.

 

“It’s just a grey t-shirt-”

 

“I know. I know it is, and I know- it’s just that one- I’ve had it forever.” He looks like he’s said those exact words to himself a thousand times. “It’s just- well-” Gabe looks Tys up and down, eyes wide like he’s both in shock while also admiring. “Well you’re wearing it.”

 

“You left it.” Tyson say heavily, and this time Landy does flinch back.

 

“I know.” Gabe replies, voice just as low and serious. Tys hates how they’re separated by the island, like they’re two different forces fighting against each other. “I know. I left. I know Tys.” He takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry Tyson. I am. But I- here, right now? I’ve never been happier.”

 

 _‘He used your first name’._ He thinks, because Gabe _never_ uses his full name, and he feels like that’s something to point out, but says instead “Me too,” because he hasn’t, he’s never- he hasn’t had this before. This is...it’s _them_. It’s happiness and laughter and soft moments and easy touches and it’s everything Tys has ever wanted with Gabe, but if Landy still can’t do this, then neither can he.

 

“I can’t hide Landy.” He whispers, but Gabes already nodding.

 

“I know and I- I don’t want you to. I never wanted you to hide Tys, please know that.” He takes a deep breath, and raises his eyes to pin Barrie to the spot.

 

He could drown in those eyes.

 

“If you still want...us. Or if- if this makes you happy, then I thought maybe we could- could, um...maybe- well the dads trip is coming up, so I thought- I- I could- I could tell my dad and- I mean only if you want to, only if-”

 

“I’m happy, Landy.” He cuts off the stammer, a smile on his face despite his want to be serious. “I am happy, but I- I can only do this again if you’re serious, I can’t if you can’t-”

 

He gets cut off by a pair of lips crashing into his, strong and sure and desperate as Gabe cups the back of his head with his hands. He didn’t even notice him coming around the counter.

 

Gabe pulls back for just a second and Tyson’s breathing hard, surprised and happy and feeling his heart ready to pound right out of his ribcage, but then Landy whispers _“I love you._ ” and Tyson-

 

He melts.

 

\-------------

 _ ~~Bonus~~ _:

 

“You so cute when you’re half asleep like this.” Landy murmurs, and Tys just smiles into his shoulder.

 

“So you tell me every time we sleep together.” He mumbles back, humming happily as this time, the roles are reversed and Landy is playing with _his_ hair.

 

Landy just huffs. “Well it’s true. Get used to it.”

 

“Mmk.” He shuffles a little bit to get further under the covers, and Landy turns off the lamp, settling down beside him.

 

“Hey Gabe?”

 

“M yeah?” Comes the sleepy reply.

 

“I love you too."


End file.
